Hollywood Undercover
by DarkLover62199
Summary: Lord Death sends Maka and Soul on a death-scythe mission in L.A where a witch is recruiting new kishin eggs at a local Highschool for the talented called "Hollywood Arts". That is also where Maka's pen pal ,Tori Vega, attends. But to get into this school you must have talent! How will Maka and Soul cope with this special mission?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back~! *jazz hands* Anyways if your new to this story (this is the first chapter!) You've read my other stories! Like CCMA and IRSE if you don't know…then go check out my crossovers on my profile! This is a small collab with an author SassySimoneEvans! (Go check out her stories!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious…..**

**Chapter 1: Pen pals and hidden talents**

***Death City***

Maka wasn't known to have a hobby other than reading, but lately this year she got into the concept of having a pen pal.

A girl named Tori Vega who lives in Hollywood, California, a sixteen year-old attending a preforming arts school.

Maka read over her e-mail before clicking the send button.

"Common Maka, you of all people wouldn't want to be late!" Soul yelled from the living room.

"Coming Soul just had to check on something real quick!" Maka explained as she grabbed her black trench coat and headed out of her bedroom.

***L.A***

A beep sound came from a laptop a teenage girl who was chewing on a piece of toast, was using.

"Oh a new e-mail from Maka!"

"_Tori get your butt down here! I'm leaving for school!"_

Tori sighed at her older sister's antics. She closed her laptop and shoved it into her backpack for later use.

"I'm coming!" Tori shouted back as she dashed downstairs.

***Hollywood Arts***

The brunette slid down the wall during study hall, apparently used to 'study'.

"Hi Tori what are you up too?" a perky red head asked poking said girl's knee.

"Oh just checking an e-mail I received from my pen pal" she explained as she typed away.

"But why can't your pen pal just send you a written letter? They are part pen!" Cat said twirling a piece of velvet hair.

Tori face-palmed. "That's not how it works"

Cat had a puzzled expression but then shrugged it off.

"Oh ok, got to go find Andre, we need to come up with a song for the big show case" she explained.

"Oh yeah in four months right?" Tori asked.

"Yep! Well gotta go bye!" Cat waved and skipped away.

Tori rolled her eyes and returned to her e-mail.

'_K let's see what Maka wrote me' _she thought clicking on the link

***Death City***

Maka frowned. She and Soul were currently standing in the Death Room, for a few moments ago Lord Death called in the new Death-scythe and three-starred miester for a new mission only they could accomplish.

"Well whaddya guys think?" the reaper asked bouncing.

Soul grinned, "L.A? Sounds cool to me"

'_Hollywood Arts… that name sounds familiar' _Maka thought.

"And this 'Hollywood Arts' school, what's it like?" she asked.

Lord Death clapped his hands together, "Ah yes I forgot to mention that it's a performing arts school and to gain acceptance to the school you must audition and mostly have talent!"

Soul and Maka almost fell over.

"Um sir? Not to be rude but the only talent we have is Soul's piano playing" Maka commented.

"Yes but I spoke to Spirit and he said you can play guitar and sing~" the grim reaper responded.

Once again the pair almost fell over.

"Still! Well… we can give it a shot…right Soul?" Maka said turning to the Death-Scythe.

Soul frowned a bit, _'C-can I really play the piano?'_

He glanced up at Maka who gave him a reassuring smile.

'…_maybe…maybe, I'll try…for Maka' _Soul thought before nodding.

"Good! Now go to the mission board and find your tablet! Don't worry it's secured so no one gets curious" Lord Death said before dismissing them.

**~0o0~**

Maka currently had the mission tablet in her hands.

'_Our mission is to go undercover at Hollywood Arts and locate a witch that is recruiting kishin eggs there… seems easy enough, well except for the whole preforming crap' _she thought.

"Hey Soul?" she spoke.

"Yeah what's up?" he replied.

"Are you sure you can do this mission you know… playing the piano" Maka said a bit hesitant. She knew this was a touchy subject.

He stiffened for a moment.

"I…I don't know…I stopped playing but I guess I can make it into my 'hobby'" he replied.

"C-can you sing?" Maka asked opening the door to their apartment.

"I never tried" Soul replied heading to the kitchen.

Maka blushed remembering that she would have to sing.

"Well I'll be in my room" she said.

"Wait are you going to write to your pen pal again?" Soul asked in a playful tone.

She blushed.

"Doesn't she live in L.A? And attend Hollywood Arts?" Soul asked recalling that time Maka told him about the pen pal.

Her eyes widen in realization, "Oh yeah I gotta go tell her!"

**~0o0~**

***L.A***

'_Beep Beep'_

Tori raised an eyebrow, had another e-mail from Maka arrived so soon? She shrugged and clicked the link.

"Oh she's online now, we can chat!" she said sending a chat request.

***Death City***

"Hi Tori how's it going?" Maka said waving at the girl on the screen.

"_Nothing much, so you're coming to L.A?!" _she asked excited.

"Yeah me and my friend were scouted out by some agent and told us it would be good for us to attend your school" Maka said obviously lying.

"_That's so cool! What do you and your friend do?" _Tori asked.

"Uh, I sing and play guitar and my friends plays the piano…and sings!" Maka replied adding the last part quickly but a bit unsure.

"_Awesome I sing too! So where are you staying?" _she asked.

Maka looked to the side where the mission tablet was.

"Um some motel called 'Sleeping Horizon'" the miester saw the brunette cringe.

"What? Have you heard of that place before?" Maka asked.

"_I recommend not staying there" _Tori advised.

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"…_It's a nasty motel…and let's just say homeless clowns know how to break into the rooms" _Tori muttered cringing.

Maka cringed as well, "But then where should we stay?"

Tori's eyes sparkled, "_You can stay at my house! We have plenty of rooms and I'm sure my family won't mind!"_

Maka smiled, _'maybe we can stay…'_

"Well that would be great, though I have to inform my friend" Maka said smiling.

"_Great I can finally meet you in person! I can't wait!"_ Tori squealed.

A knock was heard at the door.

"_Uh Maka, your creepy ass dad left this box outside the door"_

Said girl sighed, "Look I gotta go, I'll e-mail you my phone number later so we can text ok?"

"_Ok bye Maka!" _and with that Tori logged off.

**~0o0~**

There was a big box on the coffee table. Maka eyed it suspiciously.

"Your dad came knocking but I told him you went out" Soul explained.

Maka poked the box checking for anything 'live'.

'_Ok nothing there'. _

"Just open it dammit!" Soul shouted sweat-dropping.

Maka carefully lifted the top of the box.

She gasped.

There in the box laid a shiny red electric guitar.

"Cool!" Soul said inspecting it.

Maka carefully lifted it from the box and began to strum it.

"Oh hey a note" Soul said handing the note to his miester.

_Maka,_

_I know about your next mission L.A, I know you are a great singer and I've heard you 'cuz I'm the one who taught you. So I bought you 'little' something, good luck on your next mission._

_Love, Papa_

Maka started to blush and crumbled the paper.

**~0o0~**

Later that night Maka texted Tori. By the end of this week, they would be in L.A.

Maka sat in bed with her new guitar, her fingers gracefully dancing against the strings.

She smiled and silently thanked her papa.

She then set her guitar down and turned off her light, drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Omld! First chapter done! Yay! I was originally going to upload my story last week but since semester finals and shit well yeah.I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry for too much OOCness. Don't forget to follow me on tumblr! Darklover62199 because that's where I post up my notifications and shit and if you follow me tell me your tumblr name in the reviews or PM so I can tag you in a picture I draw especially for you! K! Every five I shall update! (Sorry! School is starting to act more and more like a bitch) Ok now you all get cookies! **

**P.S: Don't forget to review! It keeps me going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 yes! Progress bitches!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious…..**

**Chapter 2: Announcements!**

"Soul! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Maka hollered from the kitchen.

Inside Soul's bedroom a certain albino yawned, awakening from his peaceful slumber.

'_Mmm, something smells good' _Soul thought as he lazily stood up from his bed and trudged tiredly to the kitchen.

Maka set down the plate of French toast, eggs and bacon on the table and sat down and began eating.

"Morning" Soul mumbled as he took out a carton of OJ and began drinking from it.

Maka frowned, "Soul I thought I told you to use a cup, you're not an animal"

Soul rolled his eyes and sat down and began to devour his food.

"Soul I decided to rearrange where we are sleeping during our stay in L.A" Maka said watching him intently.

The albino met his partner's gaze.

"So where are we gunna stay? What about that motel you were talking about?"

"Uh, look Tori told me about the motel and she advised me not to stay there, she said it was gross and that homeless clowns often sneak into the guest rooms" Maka explained.

Soul blinked a bit confused but shrugged it off, "…Ok then, but where are we going to stay?"

"Well Tori said we could stay with her, she said her family won't mind" she said.

Soul passed and grinned at her, "Ok cool, I can finally meet your pen pal you're always ranting about"

Maka's faced turned crimson, she grumbled before continuing her meal.

***Hollywood***

Tori currently sat at the table listen to her older sister, Trina, rant about some poor boy she'd been flirting with.

'_Oh yeah that reminds…' _she thought looking at both of her parents who were trying to tune out the ranting girl.

"Hey mom, dad can I ask you guys a favor?" Tori asked when Trina finally stopped talking to drink some milk.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega raised an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted to know if my pen pal and one of her friends could stay with us, an agent told them it would be good for them to attend Hollywood Arts" the brunette explained.

Trina almost spit out her milk, "I doubt they'll have any talent unlike me!"

Tori rolled her eyes and ignored her sister's comment.

"So can they!?" she pleaded clasping her hands.

"Sure why not we have lots of space here"

Tori squealed with glee.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm gunna text Maka!" she said as she dashed upstairs.

**~000~**

***Death City***

As Soul and Maka made their way to the Death Room, Maka's phone _'beeped', _signaling she had received a new text message.

Maka's eyes widen as she read over the text.

"Hey Soul I just received a text from Tori, she said she asked her parents about us staying with them and she said yes!" Maka exclaimed showing the text to him.

"Cool! So aren't we going to tell Lord Death about our new sleeping arrangements?"

"Oh yeah common let's go!" Maka said grabbing the albino by the wrist, dragging him to the Death Room to inform Lord Death of the recent news.

**~0o0~**

***Hollywood***

"Hey guys guess what?!" Tori asked as she sat with her salad at the lunch table.

"Your cat died" Jade said biting into a French fry.

"No! Wait I don't have a-"

"Trina is heading to an asylum?"

"No even better!" Tori said.

"Well then what is it?" Robbie asked.

"Are you giving me a message?" Rex asked.

Tori glared at the urban puppet, "Ew no! I was gunna say that my pen pal Maka and her friend are going to be staying at my place and attend here!"

"Since do you have a pen pal?" Beck asked raising an eyebrow.

Tori blushed a bit, "Uh well I was bored and I signed up at this random website that randomly pairs you up with a random pen pal and so yeah…

Everyone looked at her and started to laugh.

"W-what!?" Tori asked pink staining her cheeks.

"So all of this random?" Andre asked clutching his sides.

She nodded causing Cat to fall of her seat laughing.

"You're so stupid!" Jade said laughing.

Tori puffed out her cheeks and began to eat her salad.

**~0o0~**

***Death City***

"Maka where are the tooth brushes?" Soul yelled from the bathroom.

"They're under the sink!" she hollered back.

"Oh… Thanks!" Soul yelled back.

Maka rolled her eyes and zipped up her luggage. They were to leave tomorrow.

There was a knock at the door and there stood proudly, Soul.

"Are you done packing?" Maka asked as she packed a few books.

Soul rolled his eyes, "Yes mother"

Maka shook her head.

Soul entered her bedroom and eyed the red guitar that gently against the wooden desk.

"Hey Maka, I never knew you could play guitar, I always hear you sing in the shower though, you have a nice voice" Soul said strumming the guitar.

Maka blushed and a vein popped in her forehead. "Maka Chop!" said girl brought down the thick book she had nearby.

Before Soul collapsed on the floor, Maka grabbed her new guitar out of his grasp.

On the ground Soul groaned with pain.

"You perv" she muttered as she put on the guitar strap.

Soul carefully sat up on the floor, "So can you actually play?" he asked as he rubbed his skull.

"Yeah…" Maka slowly muttered.

Souls grinned, "Then play a bit of _'Misery Business'_"

"'_Paramore'_? Really Soul ?" Maka snickered, making him blush a bit.

"Well are you gunna play or not!"

Maka rolled her eyes; she looked down to her guitar and began to play.

Her fingers strummed slowly at the beginning of the song, letting go she strummed faster, her pale fingers dancing on the strings of music.

Maka was humming along; she had to stand up and continued her guitar sequence. Soul watched her intently as she lost herself in the song.

When the last cord was strummed Maka looked up at Soul, both blushing.

"You were amazing Maka!" Soul said grinning and blushing a bit like an idiot.

This compliment made the miester blush even more.

She cleared her throat and muttered a small shy _'Thanks'_.

A small awkward silence filled the room.

"Um well it was really cool to hear you play Maka" Soul said as he got up from the floor.

"Um yeah thanks…well look at the time! We need to go to sleep! Don't want miss that plane!" Maka said laughing nervously before pushing the confused albino out of her bedroom, shutting the door.

Maka leaned against the door and put her hand over her chest.

'_Ba-bump'_

She could feel and hear her heart thumping like crazy.

"Well time for some rest" she muttered.

**A/N: Chapter 2 done! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school; we're doing a play, "Peter Pan". This week we were assigning roles… I got an Indian…well I didn't want a big part anyways. :3 Ok remember to follow me on Tumblr darklover62199, I update every day, let me know in the reviews what your user name is so I can tag you, I shall draw you a picture! **

**Shout-outs:**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Sorry! You know me SOMA lover Hehe.**

**TheAwsomePandaChan: Aw thank you! ^o^ I hope you enjoy this story!**

**SassySimoneEvans: Yay! Thanks so much for believing! **

**Komamura's son: I don't know much about guitars so sure why not! Maka's guitar is a Gibsom Les Paul! **

**feral wolfskin: I'm not that caught up with the manga…Hehe I only have the first 13 mangas.**

**monkeyqueen88: I know how you feel MQ! And yes I loved your appearance in DWMA Rants! (Check out Komamura's son stories!)**

**A Paper Flower: Yay! I'm thinking the HA gang animated! Lol.**

**Animelover460: Wish granted! Chapter 2!**

**Kittylover88: Don't worry they shall perform!**

**Anyways you all get magic cake! Think of a flavor and it becomes that flavor! **

**P.S: Don't forget to review and follow me on tumblr darklover62199**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was so mad at my brother! I had like half of this chapter written, that is until that bastard decided to reset my laptop for no reason. And me being me I didn't have the files backed up or anything shizz. So here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul or Victorious!**

**Chapter 3: Let's meet up**

***Hollywood***

Tori's eyes fluttered opened. She groaned and sat up stretching her arms.

She took a glance at her digital clock. _'Nine-thirty? Hm… it's Saturday' _she thought her eyes still drowsy.

It took a few minutes before the fact that her pen pal, Maka, and one of her friends was finally coming to L.A, and that they both agreed on Tori being the one to pick them up from the airport.

She quickly jumped up from her bed, almost tripping over the pillows that had already fallen off her bed, and dashed to the bathroom to get ready.

She grabbed her phone and began to dial Beck's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Beck it's me Tori! Get everyone at your place, oh and can you drive us to the airport to pick up Maka?" Tori asked before she started to brush her teeth.

"_Yeah sure! But do I really have to invite Jade?" _he asked.

Tori stopped to spit out the tooth paste; she had forgotten that West and Oliver had broken up almost three weeks ago. There was a lot of tension you could use a knife to slice through it.

"Uh yeah of course!" Tori replied.

"_Alright…so when do you want to meet up?" _he asked.

"In half hour, tell everyone to hurry up!" Tori shouted into her phone before hanging up. She continued to get ready and trotted down stairs.

***Death City***

Maka and Soul were currently in line to pass through security.

After Maka passed the gate it was Soul's turn. The gate started to beep.

Soul inwardly groaned, _'not this again'_

A security guard approached him. Soul sighed and got out his DWMA school I.D card.

After notifying the guard he was a weapon, causing the gate, they let him through.

Now both Soul and Maka were both seated on the plane.

Maka quickly whipped out her phone to send a text to Tori, informing her that they should arrive in L.A in about two-hours.

Soul got out his IPod and plugged an earphone into Maka's ear and one in his own making the girl next to him silently blush but smile.

"Paramore? Really?" Maka said giggling making the albino blush lightly.

He scratched his cheek, "their songs are pretty catchy, you like'em too Maka so stop complaining" he then continued to play "Fences"

Maka calmly closed her eyes and leaned against Soul's shoulder, in hopes of getting a good nap.

***Hollywood***

Tori carefully knocked on the trailer known as Beck's 'Home'.

The door opened and revealed a handsome teenage boy eating an apple.

"Hey Beck"

"Hey come in, Cat and Robbie are here already"

Tori smiled and entered the trailer to find Robbie braiding Cat's velvet hair.

Tori raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys doing?"

"Nuthing, just braiding Cat's hair" Robbie replied.

"Hi Tori! Are we going to pick up your pal pen?" Cat asked.

"It's pen pal" Tori corrected as she sat down on the couch across from the two. Beck leaned against the door still chewing on his apple.

An awkward silence filled the trailer, except for the quite giggles of a certain. There was another knock on the door. Beck threw his apple away in a nearby trash basket and opened the door revealing two beings.

"Hey what's up Beck!" Andre said fist bumping him. Beck grinned and nodded.

Jade had stepped up to meet Beck's gaze. Once again the trailer was filled with an awkward silence.

"Uh, let's get going shall we? Don't want to get caught up in traffic!" Tori said in attempts to break the silence.

Beck nodded and proceeded outside into a truck that was hooked to the R.V.

***Airplane to L.A***

"_Attention passengers, we shall be landing in L.A in one hour"_

Soul cracked open an eye and looked over at Maka who was slumbering peacefully against his shoulder. He smiled and gently flicked her forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head" he muttered softly.

She groaned a bit a began to stir. Soul rolled his eyes, "We'll be landing in L.A in one hour"

Maka yawned and nodded, "Alright I'll text Tori", and she then once again whipped out her phone and began texting away.

***L.A***

_*Beep*_

Tori took out her pear phone and tapped away.

"Who texted?" Andre asked running his fingers on the key board of his portable piano he brought.

"Maka, she'll be at the airport in one hour" Tori answered smiling.

"Yay!" Cat said smiling brightly.

"Who cares" Jade muttered, continuing to play with her mini scissors.

"Can't wait to meet her!" Robbie said smiling.

"She better be hot!" Rex shouted.

Tori glared at the puppet. A small bump caused the trailer to jump.

"Sorry!" Beck called from in front the truck. They were currently stuck in traffic heading to the airport.

***L.A Airport***

Soul was currently his foot impatiently. "Maka I thought you texted her?"

Maka sighed and nodded, "why don't you… go buy us some drinks!"

Soul looked at her then chuckled, "what do you want?"

"Cherry coke please" Maka said, with that the albino took off.

Maka waited for another few minutes when she saw a group of six teens walking towards her. A brunette ran to her and hugged her.

"Maka! I can't believe it's you! It's so good to see you!"

Said girl was a bit take back by her but hugged her back.

"Tori how nice to see you in person!"

"Oh Maka I wanted you to meet my friends! They also attend Hollywood Arts with me" Tori said motioning to the group of teens.

"HI" Maka waved shyly at the group.

Cat was the first up to her; she started to play with her pigtails, "Hi I'm Cat! Your pigtails are so cute!"

Maka sweat-dropped, "Thanks?"

'_She reminds me of Patty' _Maka thought.

"Hello my name is Robbie and this is Rex" he motioned towards the puppet.

"Hey! She ain't hot, she looks nerdy!" Rex yelled.

Maka's eye twitched, "Why you-"

Tori grabbed the puppet from Robbie's hand threw him somewhere.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled as he chased the flying puppet.

"Hehe don't mind them! Rex is like Robbie's bully" Tori explained.

Maka smiled softly suddenly remembering of a certain pink-haired boy.

"Sup I'm Andre"

Maka looked at the dark-skinned teen; she shook and shook his hand.

"Maka"

Tori went to Maka's side, "and over there is Jade"

Jade faked smiled at Tori, "thanks Tori I can introduce myself"

Maka smiled a bit nervously, thinking about how cold Jade was with Tori.

"I'm Maka" she said offering her hand to Jade.

"I've heard" she said coldly.

Maka frowned slightly.

"Oh and that over there over there is Beck" Tori said motioning him to come over.

The two stood in front of each other. Beck smiled warmly at her, "hey I'm Beck"

Maka smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Maka".

Beck smiled kindly and instead of shaking her hand he calmly kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said smiling at the blushing girl.

Said girl heard Jade growl slightly, she raised an eyebrow, _'what's her problem?' _she thought.

An awkward silence filled them, which is until Tori cleared her throat.

"So uh, where's your friend?" Tori asked.

"Oh he-"

"Maka I have the sodas!" Soul announced as he walked up to said girl.

Maka smiled and grabbed the beverage, "thanks Soul"

Everyone stared at Soul in awe; this started to annoy the albino.

"I-is he your friend?" Tori asked.

"Yeah that's Soul, Soul Evans" Maka said.

Andre instantly pushed himself through everyone.

"W-wait you're an Evans?" he asked hope in his voice.

Soul sighed, "Unfortunately yes"

"What's so special about an Evans?" Robbie asked.

Andre let out some kind of an exited squeal.

"The Evans are a family of famous musicians! They're known worldwide, though they lack a pianist" Andre explained.

Soul stiffened.

Maka put a hand on his shoulder, "Uh can you please not mention that, Soul doesn't-"

"Oh I heard of them, Wes Evans is the best violinist ever" Jade added, interrupting Maka's sentence.

Soul had a small scowl on his face; Maka could sense his soul feeling a bit upset and jealous?

A small giggle interrupted the silence. Cat walked up to Soul and began to poke his white hair.

"Ha! You look like a shark~"

Soul sighed, "I'm an albino"

Once again everyone looked at him and nodded, making sense of his white hair and red irises, but what was still a mystery were his sharp canine.

Tori laughed nervously, "Why don't we go back to my place?"

"Oh hold on we have to Soul's bike first" Maka said.

Soul grinned, "Yep"

Beck looked at him curiously, "You have a bike?"

**A/N: Yeah mission accomplished! Anyway sorry for taking forever to update. Like I mentioned earlier my bro reset the computer and erased EVERYTHING!** **And not to mention school! I have a play to help practice! We're doing Peter Pan. Anyways don't forget to follow me on tumblr darklover62199 and check out another story I have but I'm gunna focus on this on this one because it's like my main project… and yeah.**

**Shout-outs: **

**A Paper Flower: Yep I guess so!**

**Komamura's son: Ok then its Gibson! Sorry I don't know how to deal with yaoi! *cries in the corner***

**SassySimoneEvans: Yeah! *eats jumbo chocolate peanut butter cup cookie* **

**TheAwsomePandaChan: Well! Here it is! I love SOMA! **

**monkeyqueen88: Thanks!**

**XxXTinamoiXxX: Update request granted! X3 **

**Animelover460: Thanks! Yes! More SOMA!**

**BlackDragonTR16: Calm yourselves! They're in Hollywood!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And for that you get giraffe shaped cookies! With brown M&M's for the spots! X3 Question of the day; do you own any Soul Eater merch. If you do what is it?**

**P.S: Don't forget to review!**

**P.P.S: I got another review in Carly's Cousin, Maka Albarn, someone wants to make a sequel? OMLD I would totally let you write a sequel but you must promise to give me credit for the original story and not discontinue the story! So someone wants to write a sequel? go ahead I'll promise to read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Chapter 4! This is my Valentine present to you! Yes you current reader! **

**Disclaimer: does it look like I own Soul Eater? Or Victorious? No!**

**Chapter 4: Getting to know each other.**

Maka held on tightly to Soul's waist as they sped through the highway following a trailer attached to a truck.

Before they had left the airport they had put their luggage in the trailer. They had agreed to head to Tori's house.

***In the trailer***

A pile of luggage caught Jade' eye, making her smirk mischievously.

Tori frowned when she saw her inch closer and closer to the luggage, "don't even think about it Jade!"

Jade sweetly, "Oh why Tori! Whatever do you mean?" she mimicked in said girl's voice.

Tori shot up from her seat, "I do not talk like that!"

Robbie and Cat giggled and muttered, "Yeah you do".

Tori lowly growled at them.

Jade got up and walked to her, cornering her as if she were a prey.

"Common Tori, admit it, you're curious as much as I am, don't you wanna see?" Jade patted a green suite case that belonged to Maka.

Small traces of sweat started to form on her face as Tori gazed at the green suite case, biting her lip.

"Well…"

"Common Tori, no one will know I promise not to tell anyone, right guys?" Jade said looking at Cat and Robbie.

"I'm actually kinda curious" Robbie said walking over to them.

Cat crawled over to them and sat on her knew. "Yeah what if they have like a separate toy head like my brother has in his suite cases. Or, or food! We won't know till we find out!" Cat said smiling.

Jade grinned, "See Tori even Cat agrees, so come on you don't want to ruin our fun now do you Vega?"

Tori flinched and frowned, "fine but don't say a word!"

Jade grinned and began to unzip the bag. She opened it to reveal various objects like a tooth brush, books, phone charger etcetera. But as Jade looked through the bag she found a picture.

It was a group of teens along with Soul and Maka in an area that looked completely destroyed and on the ground what looked like dead bodies.

They were in the middle of the group of teens that were badly injured, but they were still smiling. Even Soul and Maka who were covered in some black substance and clothes all ripped.

'_Hm, that's weird, it's like they just came from a battle and this picture looks so realistic… I wonder what's this about' _Jade thought before shrugging it off, continuing her 'luggage raid'.

"Ooh! This is such a cute top!" Cat squealed as she held up a top that looked like a sailor school shirt.

On one of the shoulders it had a small skull and in small printing it said "Spartoi"

"Cat put that back!" Tori hissed as she snatched the shirt and placed it back carefully in the suite case and closed it.

Jade proceeded to open the red suite case which she assumed was Soul's

On the very top of the pile was another picture.

'_What's up with all the pictures!?' _ Jade thought. She looked at it; it was Soul and Maka smiling.

The albino had his arm around Maka's shoulders, who held up two peace signs. They were both dressed formally.

Tori _'awed'. _"They look so cute together!" she squealed.

Cat and Robbie both smiled and nodded.

Jade rolled her eyes and put back the picture. Next she found two strange jackets, one yellow that looked like a jock sweater and a leather jacket.

"Boring! Nothing interesting" Jade said putting everything back where it was.

Robbie shrugged and Cat giggled. You could hear Tori sigh in relief.

But many thoughts about the battle like picture still buzzed in Jade's mind.

***Vega Household***

Soul parked his motorcycle near a curve.

"Hey guys! So what do you think of L.A so far?" Tori asked as she walked to them.

Maka smiled, "It's nice!"

"Yeah except for the damn traffic!" Soul added.

Maka silently glared at him, "Don't mind him"

Tori chuckled and looked back.

"It seems like everybody already went inside, come on lemme show you around the house!" Tori said as she began to walk towards her house. Maka and Soul grabbed their stuff and followed behind.

"Welcome to my house! I have two guest rooms upstairs, I'll show you them later" Tori said walking through the front door, everyone was already lounging on the couches and Andre was ordering pizza.

"Nice place you got" Soul commented looking around.

"Wow it's so beautiful!" Maka said after a few minutes of admiring the house. Soon everyone was sitting on the couches.

"SO what talents do you guys have?" Beck asked.

Maka pointed to her guitar case, "I play and sing"

"How bout you play something for us" he suggested.

Maka turned crimson, "eh heh how about later!"

Andre looked at Soul, "how about you?"

Soul inwardly groaned, "I play piano I guess and sing"

Tori smiled, "Hey maybe you can play for us!"

"Uh no, I don't have a piano with me if you can clearly see" Soul said.

Cat giggled, "but Tori has a piano over there!" she pointed to the piano near the stair case.

"No, I don't think you'll like my…style of playing" Soul muttered.

Andre frowned, "Aw come on now! I'm sure you don't suck! Everyone has their own tune to play! And there's at least one person that will love your playing! I myself play the piano, but I don't let the pressure of critics to get to me, I play my own tune, either you like it or not"

Soul looked at him, eyes widen.

Beck nodded while Jade smiled and Cat, Robbie and Tori clapped.

"At least one person huh" Soul said looking at Maka who started to lightly blush.

Everyone nodded while Cat giggled.

Maka began dragging Soul to the piano and sat on the bench next to him.

Everyone surrounded the piano. Soul sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" he muttered.

Maka gave him an encouraging smile.

Soul took a deep breath before slamming down his fingers.

He began to beat down the keys, a dark tune vibrating through the house. Everyone stared, eyes wide. Maka closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

The two felt themselves resonating souls. Soul kept playing, he grinned widely as small particles of sweat started to form on his forehead.

Then he suddenly stopped, he slightly panted as he closed the piano.

Maka's eyes opened and she began to clap while everyone else had stunned expression.

"W-wow that was something else" Robbie said.

Beck nodded still a bit skeptical if he liked it or not.

Jade stared at him, _'that was really dark, even for me' _she thought.

"That was great! A bit dark for me but you poured your soul into it and that's what matters most when you play" Andre said patting Soul on the shoulder.

Cat giggled, a bit oblivious to the dark tune.

Another brunette came running downstairs.

"What was that horrible n-, what's going on here?" Trina asked looking at the group.

"Oh we went to the airport to pick up Maka and Soul, remember they're staying with us" Tori answered.

Trina walked over to Soul.

"Wow you're kinda cute! A bit creepy but you give off something that says bad boy" Trina said as she twirled a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Um, thanks?" Soul muttered slightly backing away. Maka frowned and growled lowly.

"Don't mind Trina, she's just… boy crazy" Tori explained laughing nervously.

'_Ding dong'_

"Pizza's here!" Andre yelled as he sprinted over the couch to open the door.

**~0o0~**

As the teens ate their pizzas Cat started to giggle.

"You know pizza is just pasta in a different form, see here's the sauce, the meat and cheese, and they belong in the family of Italy! She shouted starring at the pizza. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well after dinner I'll show you where your guy's rooms are" Tori said.

Trina hooked arms with Soul," I'll show you your room Soul" she whispered.

"Huh!?"

Maka glared at her _'Well isn't she a mini Blair'_

**A/N: Yeah oh for the people reading my other story "Opposites attract" I'll try to update as soon as possible! I'm still trying to work on some Valentine's Day cards, or um posters!**

**Shout-outs: **

**SassySimoneEvans: Omld you're so lucky! Yep I have planned revenge! Yeah gummy bears!**

**duskrider: Sorry this time Soul and Maka are on their own since the Victorious crew has so many characters!**

**monkeyqueen88: yes! From my other story, and also the picture was from IRSE and the cookies! Well I've been busy my drama class is doing a play for some festival and I have to help around and memorize some lines!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: They could be Jack! **

**TheAwsomePandaChan: You're welcome! I have a bad sense of humor but I hope it's still funny!**

**A Paper Flower: Yeah poor Soul! But don't worry he's gunna overcome that obstacle!**

**Animelover460: Cross overs! Are fun and you're just gunna have to wait and see!**

**Komamura's son: its ok guys (check out his story "DWMA Rants" it's hilarious!) *blushes* I have read the chapter you posted earlier. Hehehe **

**Ok guys don't forget to follow me on tumblr darklover62199 and you all get magic ice cream! Question of the day: Do you have a Valentines? ;)**

**P.S: Review! Keeps me going! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:….longest…..chapter…..ever! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious**

**Chapter 5: Requirements and Auditions!**

It was morning as Soul trudged downstairs to see two girls giggling in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

"Oh good morning Soul, your plate is on the table" Maka said.

"Thanks" Soul said while yawning.

"He's not a morning person is he?" Tori whispered.

Maka giggled and mouthed a _'No' _

"Oh Soul! Do you wanna work on your piano playing, I can be your singer, I heard you were going to join Hollywood Arts" Trina said walking over to the albino and sitting at his side.

Soul almost chocked on a piece of his blueberry pancake. Maka silently glared at the two.

"Uh, no thanks, Maka and I already planned something" Soul said in between coughs.

Trina pouted and frowned, "fine, but you know where I am if you ever change your mind" she said as she walked over to the stove to get her share of pancakes.

"Hey Trina have you seen mom or dad, I haven't seen them since yesterday morning" Tori asked concerned.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, they went to New York to attend some ball and a couple of police ceremonies, then after that on their way home they're going to dad's high school reunion"

Tori raised an eyebrow, "you forgot to tell me that? Ok then"

Maka sat next to Soul with her phone out discussing what song they were to use for the audition.

"They're auditioning today? But its Saturday" Trina said as she took a bite out of her pancake.

Tori shrugged, "Yeah schools open on Saturdays, how do you think we get new students almost every two months"

"Oh, so who's joining to judge?" Trina asked.

"Uh Helen, Sikowitz and Andre" Tori said before sipping some orange juice.

"Why Andre?"

"Oh Lanes out sick and Andre needs the hours for music class" Tori replied.

Trina nodded, "Well see ya later!" she then bolted out the door.

Tori raised an eyebrow, _'Oh her spa day',_ she inwardly rolled her eyes and went to join Maka and Soul at the table.

"So guys have you chosen a song yet?"

Maka sighed while Soul rolled his and returned his attention to the blueberry pancakes.

"No not yet, but what exactly are the requirements to get into that school?" Maka asked.

"Well I wouldn't say requirements but you have to have a talent, like singing or an instrument. Be outgoing and not shy, that's all the advice I got" Tori replied.

Maka nodded.

"Alright! I think I know what song we're going to use"

**~0o0~**

***Hollywood Arts***

Maka shifted nervously, _'ugh why am I so nervous? It's just an audition!' _she thought.

Soul sensed the nerve wracking sensation coming from his miester.

"Yo Maka are you ok? You aren't nervous are you?" he said jokingly

"Maka Chop!"

Soul fell on the ground with a dent in his cranium, groaning.

"What the hell was that for woman!" he shouted as he sat up.

Maka sighed and strummed her guitar.

Rubbing the pain out of his head, he sat down next to Maka, "are you actually nervous?"

Maka bowed her head, her bangs hiding her face, "maybe"

Soul grabbed her shoulder.

"It's ok, I know how it feels, don't worry. I've heard you sing and play and it's amazing" Soul whispered.

Maka blushed and muttered a small blushed.

Suddenly Tori and Andre entered the small waiting room for performers.

"Hey guys how's rehearsal?" Tori asked.

"Yeah two more acts are up then you guys" Andre informed.

Soul stiffened and Andre noticed.

Andre pulled Tori aside, "Yo Tori go do a practice run with Maka, I need to talk to Soul"

Tori glanced at Soul, _'Oh so he's still unsure about the playing' _

"Alright"

So Tori went to fetch Maka and informed her about the practice run.

"Yo Soul are you ok with the audition?" Andre asked sitting next to him.

"Soul sighed, "…I'm not sure, I don't want us to fail just because I couldn't play the damn piano"

"Don't worry about it, playing an instrument is expressing to people who you really are, play the tune of your soul" Andre said grinning.

Soul gave a toothy grin and chuckled, "you know Maka and I became friends because I played the piano"

Andre raised an eyebrow, "really?"

Soul smiled and nodded, "she said 'I really like that song it's dark and capturing, I would like to know that dark and capturing person'"

Andre smiled, "It seems you two are really good friends"

Soul smiled once again and nodded, "I know"

Andre clapped his hands and patted Soul's back.

"Alright man I wish you and Maka the best of luck!"

"Thanks dude" Soul said.

That's when Maka and Tori walked in.

"How'd the practice run go?" Andre asked.

Tori smiled widely, "she was amazing! She's totally going to make it! The emotion for the song was just spot on and the guitar! She was great!" Tori exclaimed making the young miester blush.

Andre raised an eyebrow, "spot on?"

Tori crossed her arms over her chest, "yep! Like it?"

"Uh…sure why not" Andre said sarcastically.

Tori rolled her eyes, "come on let's let them rehearse some more before they go on" with that the brunette dragged Andre by the arm and left the room.

"So you where amazing huh?" Soul said smirking playfully.

Maka blushed, "guess so, Tori said that Jade, Beck, Cat and Robbie are here to see us and cheer us on"

Soul sighed, "Great more people"

"Soul don't worry you'll do great! I believe and completely trust you, us. We're going to do fine" Maka murmured grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

He squeezing it back, "thanks Maka"

**~0o0~**

In the small box theatre sat three people, known as the judges, Andre, guest judge. Sikowitz and the new principle, Helen.

And behind them a group of four teens as an audience.

"Alright who's next…? Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, they're doing theirs together" Helen said writing something on her clip board.

Sikowitz took a sip from his coconut, "Ah! A duet huh? Let's see what this duo can do"

Andre rolled his eyes, "Tori send them in"

A few seconds later a familiar girl in pigtails and albino appeared in stage.

"Go on introduce yourselves and tell us what you will be doing" Helen said looking at them.

"My names Maka Albarn"

"And I'm Soul Evans"

"And we're performing a song called Papermoon by Tom Heavenly" Maka said as she lightly strummed her red guitar and positioned herself at the microphone while Soul sat at the piano and inspected it.

Sikowitz for some reason almost pit out his juice, "wait a second, isn't that song in Japanese?"

"Um, how do you know that?" Andre asked but Sikowitz just waved him off.

"Sorry baby if it ain't English then I don't wanna hear it" Helen said.

"No wait I translated it and wrote an English version of it" Maka explained.

"…alright please continue" Helen said.

Maka nodded and took a deep breath, so did Soul.

'_Here we go!' _they both thought.

Maka strummed her fingers against the strings and began playing the beginning sequence. In the background Soul began playing following Maka's guitar.

"_I'm falling down into my shadow, grasping on to every breath as I await the deadly night. So scary but you can't give into this, fear of pumpkin carriages 'cause all the witches see it in your eyes. See you in your dreams yeah, baby. Your nightmares too that's where I'll find you!" _

The tempo of Maka's guitar and Soul's piano playing increased to a bit more fast pace, and filled the entire room with energy.

"_Fairy blue, it is only for you that I would crush the stars and put them on display, black paper moon, if you really put your faith in me when your lost here I am forever with your soul, waiting here above you patiently just like the shining moon!" _

This was the part of the song where Maka and Soul did their solos together. Everyone was already amazed. And Beck stared at the strange girl in pigtails singing, his heart pounding ever so slightly.

"_A symbol rises to the surface of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within, your destiny isn't so immutable anything that you can dream can also be the fate that you will have, don't try to use deceit on me I will not break I won't surrender! Fairy blue you are my everything, the reason I go on in this captivity, eternally if you raise your voice and call for me I will find you my dear, wherever you may be and I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse"_

There was another pause of vocals and only the instruments played, at this point Maka was slightly facing Soul, as if she were singing to him without her or him noticing, nor noticing their souls resonating to the music.

"_There are times when no one believes in me and there are times where I feel like I'm degraded. But even in those times your words always echo within my heart, this is my promise!"_

Yet another pause to the vocals and only the instruments played, Maka smiled more before continuing.

"_Fairy blue it is only for you that I would smash the stars and use them as a sign to guide you and anytime that you're lost or afraid or you can't see your dreams, I want you to look and fairy blue you are my everything the reason that I live in sweet captivity so faithfully and I swear you'll never be alone, when your lost here I am forever with you soul, we can make it though most anything if you just believe"_

This was the ending sequence, Soul and Maka played their instruments in sync. The last note was played, its vibration echoed throughput the small theatre.

Beck, Robbie and Cat along with Tori began to clap and cheer making the ash blonde blush.

Jade stared at her surprised, impressed and a bit…jealous?

"Thank you for preforming…next!" Helen hollered.

Maka and Soul bowed and scurried off the stage and into the hallways of Hollywood Arts.

A certain ash blonde rested her hand on her chest, closing her eyes, feeling the rapid beat which was her heart.

'_What is this feeling? It feels kinda…nice'_

**A/N: I do not own "Paper moon" by Tom Heavenly. **

**Shout outs:**

**Komamura's son: Aww nice job Roy *wink*, I know Kid *blushes*, don't worry Keith you'll find someone!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Hahaah! I laughed so hard when I read this review Jack! Sato, now did it?*wink***

**A Paper Flower: Yes that is the relationship between Soul and Andre!**

**SassySimonEvans: Omld! Bunny! So kawii! Imma have to draw that some time!**

**mAD aS ThE PHaNTom: Omld I love your name! Thanks! **

**monkeyqueen88: Thanks I'll try to be funny throughout the story. Hm, yep it counts that's what I did because I'm forever alone! **

**duskrider: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Animelover460: Chapter 5 granted!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you shall get magic cake! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr Darklover62199 (close to 888 followers!) Ok question of the day, any Soul Eater manga? I have four but I plan to get more!**

**P.S: Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok update! From this point forth it might take some time for me to update, because I'm moving! I'm excited and sad at the same time. Anyways proceed with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious.**

**Chapter 6: Acceptance? A new school and hunting kishin eggs**

It was Sunday evening, Maka and Tori were in the kitchen preparing supper. While Soul hid in his room, trying his best to hide from Trina, who at the moment was lounging trying on some new lip gloss and eating a pickle.

All of the sudden the house phone started to ring.

"Tori! Phone!" Trina shouted, said girl sighed and picked up the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Tori said.

"Hey Sikowitz what's up?" she asked.

After a few second s of listening Tori's eyes widen. She then hung up.

She rushed to hug Maka, "you made it! You and Soul made it!" Tori squealed.

Maka's eyes widen, _'We made it! We did!' _she thought still stunned.

"Soul! Come down here!" Tori yelled.

Soul was downstairs in a flash, "what's going on!?"

"You guys made it! Sikowitz just called! You guys passed the audition!" Tori squealed.

Soul grinned, "Cool!"

Maka ran up to Soul and gave him a bear hug, "see Soul! I told you we were going to be great!

Said albino started to get crimson, but that didn't stop him from hugging her back and picking her up to give her a twirl.

"So we start school Monday?" Maka asked let go of Soul.

"Yep! Oh Sikowitz also sent me your guy's schedules via email, lemme get my laptop!" Tori said before making a mad dash upstairs.

"Congrats Soul" Trina said as she hooked arms with said albino.

"Uh…"

"I knew you could do it" Trina said inching closer to him.

Maka growled as a small vein popped onto her forehead.

"Well Maka did most of the work but ok?" Soul said pushing Trina away.

Maka stared at Soul at Soul with a small.

**~0o0~**

"Ok here it is" Tori said before taking a sip of her soda.

Both Soul and Maka glanced at the computer.

_Maka Albarn_

_Theatre History_

_Math_

_English _

_Improv_

_Music_

_Dance_

Both and Soul and Maka raised an eyebrow.

Tori then clicked another link to show Soul's schedule. It was the same as Maka's.

"Hmm… they must've thought you guys worked together perfectly so they put your classes together" Tori said closing her laptop.

"Ok" Soul and Maka said.

"So guys' school tomorrow, excited?" Tori asked.

Maka nodded and Soul grinned, they then continued to finish up their meal.

***The next day***

The hallways of Hollywood Arts were full of music and lots of teenagers talking, dancing and acting.

"86…87 and 88" Tori said pointing at the two plain lockers.

"Thanks Tori" Maka said as she spun the lock.

Soul took a look around the main hallway.

"Uh hey what up with all the lockers?" he asked eyeing one full with baby bottle nipples.

"Oh it's a tradition here at Hollywood Arts, you customize your own lockers" Tori explained.

Soul nodded understanding, "Cool"

The bell rang and the first class Maka and Soul had was Theatre History.

"Here I'll show you where the class is, Trina's in it unfortunately" Tori said as she started to walk in to a hallway.

This piece of information mad Soul groan inwardly.

The trio entered the classroom then Tori bid her farewells and left.

"Any witches or kishin eggs?" Soul whispered to his miester.

"No nothing yet in this class but I can sense three kishin eggs nearby" she whispered back.

Soul sighed when he saw Trina walking towards him.

'_This is going to be a long day'_

**~0o0~**

Maka and Soul were heading to improv for it was now fourth period the class before lunch.

'_I've only managed to find three kishin eggs, all males' _Maka thought walking into the classroom with Soul and sitting in the front row.

Maka was suddenly crushed by a bear hug from a certain red headed girl.

"Maka! Yay you're in this class too!?" Cat squealed, she then looked at Soul.

"And you too! I'm so happy! First me and Andre finished our song and now my new friends are in this class!"

By this point Andre and Jade walked in raising an eyebrow at the sight of the red head.

"Uh Cat?" Jade said.

Cat turned to face her, "yes?"

"Sit down!" she shouted making the velvet haired girl squeak and scurry to her seat, making Andre shake his head at the two girls.

"Hey you didn't have to yell at her, she wasn't doing anything" Maka exclaimed facing Jade.

At that moment the whole classroom stopped chattering and looked at both girls, whispering among themselves things like, _ooh new girl's gunna get it' _

Soul sweat-dropped.

Jade sent her a death glare, in hopes of driving some fear into her…which didn't work.

By that time Beck and Tori entered the room and Beck looked at Jade and instantly recognized the face she had.

"Hey Maka, Soul, how has your first day been?" Beck asked as he sat in between the girls.

"It's been good so far" Maka answered smiling.

Beck gave her a charming smile and nodded, Soul somewhat found himself glaring at him.

"Hehe sorry about that, Jade does that a lot" Tori explained sitting a row behind the four.

The bell then gave its chime and Sikowitz suddenly came through the window, trying to get his foot over the ledge, once he did he faceplanted onto the stage.

A few students chuckled while Soul and Maka sweat-dropped, remembering a certain teacher with a screw in his head.

"Hello adolescents! Today we have two new students…right here!" Sikowitz yelled pointing at the duo while jumping up and down, once again making them sweat-drop.

"Get up here and introduce yourselves!" Sikowitz said grabbing his coconut.

Maka and Soul made their way up to the small stage.

"Hello, my name is Maka Albarn"

"I'm Soul…Evans"

"Question, why is your hair white and your eyes red?" Sikowitz asked raising his hand in the air.

Soul inwardly sighed, "I'm an albino"

A few murmurs and giggles were heard throughout the classroom.

"Ok, so Maka what do you and Soul do?" Sikowitz asked.

"I sing and play guitar"

"I play the piano and sing I guess"

Once again another wave of murmurs invaded the classroom.

"Marvelous! You can sit down now" Sikowitz said making his way to the stage.

"Ok since we have new students that means they have to do the 'bird scene'

Maka and Soul raised an eyebrow each, _'what the hell is the 'bird scene'?'_

"Well Maka's gunna do the bird scene, Soul I'll assign you a different monologue, you'll present tomorrow, ok end of the class" Sikowitz said handing Maka a small book and Soul a paper.

"But Sikowitz we still have thirty-five minutes" Tori said.

Sikowitz groaned as if he were injured, "look I'm really busy right now I have to help prepare for the big show case.

"But that's like four months away" Tori exclaimed.

Once again Sikowitz groaned, "Well Miss Detective there's a lot of things I have to help out with, the preparations!" with that the bare-footed man climbed out through the window.

"So a free period!?" Tori shouted.

Jade groaned, "No shizz Sherlock"

Soul rolled his eyes and scanned his monologue, _'The not so perfect child?' _he sighed and began to memorize it.

Maka looked into the tiny book in her hands and began to read it.

**~0o0~**

Fourth period had ended and it was time for lunch.

8 teens sat at a table eating lunch

"So what do you guys think so far?" Tori asked as she dipped her fry into some mayonnaise.

"It's really interesting" Maka said eating a fork of salad.

Soul nodded as he began to devour his hamburger, _'Not as good as Maka's food or the DWMA but it will do'_

Maka looked around and noticed the gates opened.

"They leave the gates open?"

"Yep we can go out to lunch if we wanted to" Andre explained.

"Cool" Soul said.

"So next Soul and I have music class"

Andre took a look at their schedules and grinned.

"Cool you're in my class with Jade and me"

Jade blushed a bit when he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Whatever" she muttered.

Almost everyone raised an eyebrow.

As lunch continued the bell rang.

The eight teens separated and went to their own classes, with Soul and Maka following Andre and Jade.

They arrived at a classroom with random instruments and teens singing warm ups.

"It's basically a mixture of vocal and instrumentals" Andre explained.

**~0o0~**

The last class of the day was dance, a class all the eight teens had together. This class was considered as Physical Education, according to what Tori had told Soul and Maka.

So after changing into their P.E clothes they usually wore at the DWMA, Maka and Soul met with Tori and the others.

When some of the guys saw Maka, they blushed and marveled at her long longs, making Soul glare at them.

"Um Maka, w-what are you wearing?" Tori asked her face starting to heat up.

"Hm? Oh these are my old P.E clothes I used to wear at my old school"

Soul chuckled. He had gotten used to seeing his miester in P.E clothes.

"Hehe! Are they bikini bottoms!? Ha SpongeBob!" Cat giggled.

"Cat…Shh" Jade hissed as she petted Cat on the head.

"Maka blushed, _'Geez every female at the DWMA wears this!' _

"Ok guys and girls! Today we do freestyle dancing to track number eleven, either with a partner or solo, so who goes first?" the teacher asked.

Maka and Soul raised an eyebrow when Andre, Tori and Cat were pushing each other away and raising their hands for participation.

"Alright Cat you'll go first" the teacher smiled.

"Yay! Thanks Ms. Green!" Cat Squealed.

"Ok start!" Green said as she pushed a button on the stereo.

'_Oh hey I know this song, I think it's called 'let me hit it' by Sporty O' _Maka thought as she and Soul saw Cat twirl around.

"Wow she's really good!" Maka commented.

Tori nodded, "yeah she is, problem is that's not her dancing style, this song has a fast pace while her style is slow and steady"

Maka observed her and noticed was bit fast and she missed a few steps.

"Common Soul let's dance together!" Maka suggested as she tugged his arm. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not good at dancing, leave me alone!"

Maka pouted and frowned, a simple 'no' would've worked"

"You wanna try next?" Tori asked.

"Sure why not I'm bound to dance sooner or later" Maka replied. After a few minutes Cat had finished. Maka was up next, everyone looked at her weirdly due to her clothes.

"Ok start!"

The song started and Maka starting tapping her foot to the beat, she swayed her hands to the beat; the beginning of the song was a bit slow.

Soon the beat of the song went at a quick pace, and so did Maka. Dancing to the beat and twirling and swaying her hips to the beat. Maka blushed a bit upon hearing the lyrics, but dancing like that it felt natural. It kinda felt like fighting… except for the fight part.

A few minutes later the music stopped and so did a slightly panting Maka.

'_Maybe dancing is a bit harder than fighting' _she thought as she wiped the sweat of her forehead.

**~0o0~**

It was afterschool, Soul and Maka were at their lockers taking their things and head back to the Vega household.

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted along with a wave from Beck.

"So tell me guys how was the first day?" the brunette asked.

"It was weird but in a good way, I've never experienced anything like this!" Maka giggled.

"Yeah I agree with her" Soul added.

Beck and Tori smiled.

Maka's eyes widen suddenly, _'That soul wavelength! It's a witch!' _

"…so you guys wanna go?" Tori asked Maka, who was totally oblivious to the question.

"Uh sorry Beck, Tori, Soul and I uh have to go pick something up! We'll see you guys later!" Maka yelled looking back at the two while she dragged Soul to the entrance.

**~0o0~**

"What's up Maka?" Soul asked running behind her.

"I sense her! She's so close common Soul!" Maka yelled running faster with the albino trailing behind her.

They didn't notice the dark haired girl staring at them from behind.

'_Wonder where they're running off to' _Jade thought.

'_But who did Maka sense?' _

**A/N; Ok this was a longer chapter…I got lazy if you could notice, any question on the fan fic? **

**Shout-outs: **

**Komamura's son: I knew you had eight mangas Kid 0.0 Aw Roy that's so cute!**

**monkeyqueen88: XD haha a physiological discussion between you and MQ! Love it! **

**SassySimoneEvans: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Everyone reads the manga online! But I wanna own all the books!**

**A Paper Flower: IKR I love Andre! EH freaky scissor lady got ova him! Got to continue reading to find out! ;) **

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Hee I did and it was sooo cute! (P.S: Go read BlackDragonLanceTR16's story called "Rose") **

**GreatZero: Yeah but its Helen we're talking about here, lol. This is a SOMA! XD **

**duskrider: Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Guest: I've had many guests but it's good to hear from you! You should label yourself so I know who you are!XD **

**Alright that's it for today, y'all get some magic ice cream because it's raining and I eat ice cream in the rain! (Don't judge me!) K question of the day! What is your favorite track from Soul Eater!? Mine ah I love "Papermoon", "Diggy Mo" and "Salve Maria"**

**P.S: Don't forget to review!XD) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *sigh* not gunna finish moving into my house till like the end of March but half of the house is empty that I can hear my echo as I type right now, some things came up but that won't stop me from writing! Or um typing! Guess what happens!**

**Chapter 7: California Fools!**

Maka and Soul ran through the mob of people to reach the witch the pigtailed miester sensed.

"Where the hell is she?" Maka growled.

Soul scanned the area for any suspicious looking people, being the one without Soul Preception.

"Over there in that alley!" Maka said picking up her pace.

The two got closer to the alley. In said alley where three hooded people.

'_Two kishin eggs and the witch! They must be under the witches Soul Protect!' _Maka thought.

"Should I transform Maka?" Soul whispered.

"No just follow my lead" she replied heading to the alley.

Maka and Soul crept toward the alley.

The three hooded figures turned to see their intruder.

"Why are you here!?" one of them said not uncovering her face.

"Oh we were just looking for my lost cat, that's all" Maka said glancing back at the streets full of people that could possibly get hurt.

'_Dammit I can't make a move here!' _Maka thought frustrated.

"There are no cats here…but come with us and we'll help you find it" the other hooded person said.

Maka and Soul backed up as thee three started to close on.

"No thanks we have to go" Soul said grabbing Maka's hand.

"No stay, you two have very special souls, stay she whispered quietly, with a hum.

Maka started to walk forward to them dazed, but Soul was there to pull her away. He dragged her out of the alley and into a near local coffee shop.

"Why didn't attack Maka?" Soul hissed lowly.

"…um, sorry there was people everywhere, I wasn't thinking straight, sorry" Maka mumbled, still a bit dazed.

Soul sighed, a waitress came up to them handing them both menus.

"Y'all holler when you're ready to order" she said leaving them again.

The albino sighed once again as he picked up the menu.

"Well since we're here let's get something to drink so you can calm down" Soul suggested.

Maka sighed and nodded.

After thirty minutes of resting the two decided to head back to the Vega household.

As they exited the shop, a familiar white figure sat there, sipping a cup of coffee.

Both Soul and Maka's eye twitched.

"You two! I know you, you're from Shibusen" the white figure yelled pointing his cane at Maka and Soul.

"Excalibur!? What are-"Maka started but was cut off by a white cane.

"Fool! Do you not know of my great legend which began in the twelfth century!?" Excalibur yelled.

"Dude we just want to know why-"Soul yelled before Excalibur's white cane whacked the albino on the head.

"Fool! I begin my mornings with tea, my afternoon with a cup of coffee with two! Not one! Spoons of sugar-"

"Ow! What the hell dude!? We just wanna know why you're in L.A!" Soul yelled as he took the cane from him.

Maka slightly hid behind Soul grabbing his shoulders. The two stared at the motionless white sword, which felt like an hour.

"_Excalibur, Excalibur! From the United Kingdom, I am looking for heaven I am coming to California!" _Excalibur jumped on the table and started to dance on it.

Maka and Soul slightly backed away from him with an "I-just-saw-Excalibur-face"

**~0o0~**

***Vega Household***

Soul's eye twitched as he looked at his monologue.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

Soul and Maka were on the couch doing homework which wasn't a lot.

"Do you have it memorized Soul? It's pretty long" Maka said.

Soul inwardly rolled his eyes, already knowing the girl already memorized everything.

"Surprisingly yes"

"Hey guy's how's it going?" Tori asked as she came downstairs.

"Good, right now we're just memorizing our monologues" Maka replied.

"Oh! Let me give you some tips!" Tori suggested as she sat next to Maka.

"Sure!"

"OK guy's first tip, always keep your gaze at the audience don't look down unless it is called for in the script" Tori said.

Maka quickly took notes on this making Soul sweat-drop and Tori giggle.

"And another important tip is to become the character, act as if you're the one that is in that situation" she added.

"Ok got it!" Maka said determination in her eyes.

**~0o0~**

***Hollywood Arts, 5****th**** Period Improv* **

"Are you nervous?" Tori asked.

"No I totally got this!" Maka said grinning making a certain albino roll his eyes.

"Alright settle down adolescents! I'm here!" Sikowitz said as he entered the classroom.

"Alright we have two presentations, pigtails you're up!" he said clapping his hands.

Maka blushed a bit hearing some chuckles but she made her way up to the small stage.

"My name is Maka Albarn and I will be performing the bird scene"

"No shizz Sherlock" Jade muttered earning a small glare from Maka.

"_It was nineteen-sixty-four when my husband left me, living in the prairie was a dreary experience…" _

For the whole time, Maka kept her gaze at the audience and her western like accent.

"Scene" she muttered bowing a bit.

There was a small silence in the classroom.

"Well… how did I do?" Maka asked.

Sikowitz burst out into laughter, "how did you do? You failed!"

Maka frowned a bit, "Um sir not trying to be rude or anything but I memorized all the lines"

"Nope fail!" Sikowitz hollered.

A small vein popped on Maka's forehead.

"Ok listen! I'm really don't want to be rude but I know I didn't fail!" Maka yelled.

Soul sweat-dropped, he stood up and placed a hand on his miester's shoulder. "Maka calm down"

She growled lowly, "But I did it correctly Soul, I know I did!"

The albino smiled at her, "I know you did but did you believe your performance was good?"

Maka stood silent for a moment as realization kicked in, "Yes, I did"

"Then you pass!" Sikowitz yelled waving his cocoanut in the air.

Maka blinked a bit confused, "Huh?"

"Your albino buddy is correct!" he said making Soul's eye twitch a bit with annoyance.

Maka blushed and bowed, "I'm so sorry for my outburst!"

Tori giggled, "Dude Maka its ok you passed!"

"Yeah!" Cat cheered.

Jade rolled her eyes while Andre and Beck flashed a friendly smile.

Maka nodded and turned to Soul, "Thanks"

Soul grinned and petted her head making her blush and earning a few mischievous smirks, one coming from the psychotic teacher.

"So do I go next?" Soul asked.

"Well no since you got the purpose of the assignment but I still need to evaluate your acting skills so yeah" Sikowitz said clicking his tongue.

Soul swat-dropped, "Yes would've been fine"

The albino stepped onto the stage and cleared his throat.

"_You hate me don't you? I'm never good enough for you; no matter what I do I'll never be as good as my brother" _Soul paused for a moment to clench his fists as thoughts of his elder brother filled him.

"_Always have to hear how he would've done it better or how he already did it better"_

Silence filled the classroom, everyone listening intently.

"_You're so perfect; everything you do is perfect…" _Soul paused and clenched his fist even tighter.

"Sorry that's all I can remember" he muttered before quickly taking his seat next to Maka.

Everyone clapped including Sikowitz.

"That was good! Almost as good as Beck"

Soul grinned glancing over at Beck who seemed a bit irked.

**~0o0~**

***Lunch***

The group of friends sat at their usual table eating and conversing.

Jade groaned loudly.

"What's wrong Jade?" Tori asked.

She groaned again making Tori roll her eyes, "Andre you ask her"

"What's up Jade?" Andre asked.

"I'm bored!" she said biting into her burrito, making Soul and Maka sweat-drop.

"Well tomorrows Friday we can hang out after school or something" Andre suggested.

"Oh we can go to Nozu" Tori suggested.

"Ooh! Sushi and karaoke both come from Japan!" Cat giggled making Robbie pet her head and smile at her.

"Fine whatever at least it's something" Jade muttered.

"You guys wanna come?" Tori asked Soul and Maka.

"Sure why not" Maka said while Soul nodded.

"Great you'll love it there, I'll buy you some sushi if you want Maka" Beck said giving her a charming smile earning a few pink stains on Maka's cheeks.

Soul glared at him and bit into his burger with sharp like teeth making almost everyone stare at him.

**~0o0~ **

Maka was currently in the girl's locker room getting ready for dance class when she felt a small spark.

'_An egg! I sense it, I think it's behind the school in the alley way!' _Maka thought as she slammed her locker and ran into the medium sized dance studio.

She spotted Soul chatting with Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"Soul! Uh… come here a second… I need your help!" Maka said grabbing his hand.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Oh uh… I think my eggs are broken and I need Soul's help to put them back together" Maka said trying to come with an "accurate" lie.

"Oh I'll help!" Robbie said.

"No! I mean no, only Soul can help" Maka said dragging said albino out of the room.

"Gee wonder what's up with her" Robbie asked disappointed.

"Maybe pigtails has a dark secret hehe" Rex said.

Beck looked at Robbie.

"Hey he said it!" Robbie said pointing at the puppet.

**~0o0~**

"Where is it Maka?" Soul asked running behind said girl.

"It's right behind the school in the alley" she responded.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here"

The two turned around and found jade leaning against the lockers eating an apple.

"Uh, hey Jade! Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Maka asked.

"I could say the same for you" Jade replied.

Soul glanced at Maka who was starting to sweat, if they didn't hurry up then the kishin egg would escape.

"Look, we have to be somewhere important and we have to get going"

And with that being said, Soul grabbed Maka's and left.

Jade mimicked his voice before chucking her apple at a random locker.

**A/N: Done! So what did you think? I feel like this was a sloppy chapter…**

**Shout-outs: **

**Komamura's son: Trina is crazy O0o **

**A Paper Flower: Oh you mean Strength? It always gets my feels going!**

**SassySimoneEvans: I love all of them too!**

**DatHetaliaGuest: Update granted! Nice name BTW!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: It is explained in the chapter Jack calm your tits! Everyone loves Papermoon Sato!**

**Neko Lady88: Oh it's fine as long as you enjoy the story! Love the name change!**

**monkeyqueen88: Oh that track is called "Soul Mates" I think! It's cute! And ending number three is called "Diggy Mo" I love it!**

**Animelover460: Nah I love Jade to much! She's awesome!**

**Ok, thanks for reading y'all get some magic cookies! Don't forget to review! Question of the day: Any fan merch? Can be from any anime! I have a Death the Kid shirt and necklace, a few mangas. I have a Black Butler shirt and lanyard and I have an Ouran Highschool Host club shirt!**

**P.S: Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok chapter 8! Important notice at end of story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious, or "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven…..**

**Chapter 8: Rivals and Nozu**

It was afterschool and Maka and Soul headed toward their lockers.

"Damn that took some time to kill that thing" Soul muttered as he rolled his head.

The two still needed to change back into their regular clothes.

**~0o0~**

"Hey guys where were you?" Tori asked concerned.

"Oh…we had to go to the principal's office" Maka replied calmly, for she had come up with an excuse earlier.

"Behind the alley?" Jade remarked.

"…uh yeah the principle for some reason called us there" Maka said fiddling with her fingers.

"Seems something Helen would do" Andre said.

'_Something's up I just know it!' _Jade thought as she silently stared at the two.

'_I feel like… they're not telling the truth…' _Tori thought inwardly frowning.

**~0o0~**

***Friday***

"It's Friday, Friday, gunna get down on Friday!" a red-head sang.

"Cat shut up!" Jade shouted sending her a small glare.

Cat eeped and hid behind Robbie, who was also shaking a bit in fear. Making Rex scoff.

"Ok, ok enough, aren't we leaving soon?" Andre asked grabbing Jade's shoulder calming her down.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for Beck and Tori" Robbie said.

"Heh those two are probably making out!" Rex said.

Everybody then looked at Robbie.

"What? He said it not me!" Robbie said pointing at the puppet in his hand.

"Hey guys sorry we're late!" Tori said running up to the group along with Beck.

"It's ok" Maka said smiling.

"Yeah thanks for making us wait in the cold parking lot with lurking creeps" Jade said sarcastically as she began to walk.

Tori rolled her eyes and began to follow her and so did the rest of the group.

***Nozu***

Soul glared down at Beck who was currently laughing with Maka.

"Yeah we were stuck in footie pajamas the whole time!"

Tori picked at her sushi while Cat made a small castle with hers along with Robbie's assistance.

Jade quietly ate her sushi, making a slight face noticing that she had practically bathed the piece of sushi with wasabi.

Andre during all this felt…awkward.

'_I have to do something. I don't think I could deal with a flirty Beck, oblivious Maka and a jealous Tori and Soul' _Andre's gaze fell on the karaoke set, a grin starting to grow.

"Hey guys how about some karaoke?" Andre said pushing Beck to the stage.

"Uh sure?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah go Beck!" Tori cheered clapping her hands along with Cat and Robbie.

"Uh sir?"

"What you want?" a man asked typing on his laptop.

"Track eight please" Beck said grabbing the microphone.

"Hai" the Japanese man raised his hand.

On the screen everybody read the song Beck was about to sing. "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven.

The lights dimmed to fit the mood of the song.

The beat and guitar started, and so did Beck.

"_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink, I wish it was cooling me. But so far has not been good, it's been shitty. And I feel awkward as I should. This club has got to be the most pretentious thing, since I thought of you and me, well I am imagining a dark lit place or your place or my place. Well I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do you'll probably move right through, me on my way to you" _Beck slid his fingers through his hair making a few girls in the crowd squeal.

"_I hold out for one more drink, before I think, I'm looking too desperately, but so far has not been fun I should just stay home, if one thing really means one, this club will hopefully be closed in three weeks. That would be cool with me. Well I'm still imagining, a dark lit place or your place or my place, well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move because you're standing still, if your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you. Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move because you're standing still if your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you!" _Beck started to point at the crowd his gaze landing on a certain ash-blonde before moving his glaze elsewhere.

Maka's eyes widen feeling a spark.

"_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move because you're standing still, if your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through, me on my way to you. I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck, I want to make you move because you're standing still, if your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through, me on my way to you, you'll probably move right through, me on my way to you!"_

The sushi place suddenly went dark for a few seconds.

'_Now's my chance!' _ Maka thought grabbing a certain boy's wrist dragging him outside.

After a few seconds of darkness Nozu lit up brightly.

Beck gave a small bow to the cheering crowd and headed back to the table where his friends were, noticing two of them were missing.

"Hey where did Maka and Soul go?" Beck asked.

Jade took a long sip from her soda, "Yes where **did **they go? You know there's something up with them, I just know it!"

"Maybe they're ninjas!" Cat said eyes widen. Robbie petted her head and muttered a small _'no'_ making the red head pout.

'_Beep'_

"Maybe they just wanted to leave?" Andre suggested.

Tori shoved her phone at Jade's face.

"Ha! See they left because Soul wasn't feeling too good!"

Jade blinked reading the text message.

"Whatever" she muttered as she took another bite of her wasabi bathed sushi once again making a face.

'_I just know something's up!_

**~0o0~**

The cool night air whipped Maka's ash blonde hair across her face.

"Where is it?" Soul asked panting as he ran aside Maka.

"It's near, we just need to keep looking" the ash blonde replied.

She was not suited up for battle with her usual coat and gloves, her current attire would be considered of a beige colored shorts and a black tank top with the letters "DC" written across.

While Soul could transform into his deadly blade wearing anything. Which includes a white dress shirt with some blue jeans and his usual black hair band.

"Over there! Soul transform!" Maka commanded as she took a hold of the albino's hand.

He let out his famous shark-like smirk and glowed.

The young emerald eyed girl dashed through the streets. It was late apparently so no one was out.

A low growl escaped from an alleyway and that's where the scythe miester headed.

A trash can was flung at the miester, catching her slightly off guard.

She stumbled for a moment before returning her pursue of the kishin egg in front of her.

The creature had long hair covering its face except for the right eye which was dark and lusted for pure human souls.

Letting out a battle cry Maka dashed over to the egg, slashing and turning.

Her eyes widen when she saw two more appear.

'_How could I not sense them…that's right they're working with a witch, she must've put a Soul Protect on them' _she thought as she expertly swung the scythe over her head.

Having killed two of the three Maka began to chase down the last kishin egg which started to run away figuring out what fate had in store for them.

Quickly jumping over Maka, the kishin egg ran wild through the streets.

"Crap!" Maka screeched surprised at the creatures actions, while this made Soul chuckle a bit.

Maka quickly dashed after the egg, not letting it out of her sight.

"Come fight you coward!" Maka yelled, starting to get frustrated at their speed.

At that moment the kishin egg slowly lifted their head to stare at Maka deep into her emerald eyes.

Giving out some kind of screech the kishin egg scampered over to Maka.

"Soul Resonance!" the duo screeched, letting their souls connect by simple will and concentration.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled.

Soul's blade increased and grew brightly.

The scythe miester brought the blade down upon the kishin egg, shredding it to pieces.

Maka sighed in relief as Soul transformed back to gather and consume the red orb.

A group of gasps paused Soul's actions, followed by a small girlish scream from a curly haired teen.

Soul and Maka's eyes widen when they laid eyes on the six teens they had left at Nozu.

"Oh yeah Soul doesn't feel too good huh?" Jade remarked, an interesting expression on her face.

**A/N: *insert dramatic music here* Wow I really like how the ending turned out! Hehe! Anyways I bet almost everyone on fanfiction has heard of the SOPA act, *insert I-just-saw-Excalibur-face here* what the fudge man! So this morning I signed that petition thing, you guys should do it too! I don't have a link but I'm just to plain lazy to give to you, it's on my tumblr darklover62199.**

**Shout-outs:**

**DatHetaliaGuest: enenvjervibnervpineun Japan! I love his voice! *drool* anyways hope ya like this update! And don't worry I understand I use to do that before I made an account! LOL.**

**SassySimoneEvans: Thanks I liked Soul's monologue too. It's based on a real one except I changed it up a bit and changed sister to brother. Darn it I should have picked that monologue it was so good! Maka cosplay!**

**A Paper Flower: Aw I wanna play Kingdom Hearts but instead my brother just had to buy an Xbox and not a PS3! Sora looks like Black*Star! **

**Komamura's son: Chibi Germany! *fangirls* I want keyblade! Man I do not have any hoodies what so ever, my friend has a Jack Frost hoodie *drool***

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Touché Jack! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Monkeyqueen88: OMLD Finny is so cute! I honestly act like a Grell fan girl wise. **

**You all get random junk food! (Because I can't come up with anything!) **

**Question of the day: Would you be a miester or a weapon? I would love to be a miester!**

**P.S: Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9! Sorry if this chapter is kinda confusing…and lame reactions! Sorry for the late some family stuff came up and I'm really upset. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious!**

**Chapter 9: Explanations **

A small shriek from a red-head was heard as a curly haired teen fell on her, unconscious.

Tori and Beck stared, eyes wide open.

"I-I can explain!" Maka exclaimed.

Jade approached her, a small shiver in her spine glancing over at the crimson eyed boy.

"You just killed that thing with a scythe and Soul is a knife!?" Tori shrieked, her arms motioning towards the two.

Meanwhile Beck was speechless, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

**~0o0~**

The group of performers had just finished their plates of sushi and excited Nozu.

They all headed down the street when a clang of metal and a female voice was heard.

They all looked at each other, fear tracing in their eyes. Summing up some courage they decided to check out the source of the commotion.

As they turned the corner they caught sight of bright glowing colors.

There a few feet away from them stood a familiar ash blonde girl in pigtails holding a giant glowing deadly scythe, ready to strike this thing heading towards her. Letting out some battle cry, said ash-blonde slashed the creature leaving only a crimson orb of some kind.

A flash of light occurred and a familiar albino appeared and grabbed the orb, about to place it in his mouth but was interrupted by Robbie's girlish screams.

***Random Park***

Tori's hands gracefully grazed upon the grass blades.

"So you came to L.A to track down a witch?"

The ash-blonde nodded.

"And to kill the ketchup eggs?" Cat added.

Jade face-palmed, "No Cat Kishin!"

Both Robbie and Cat's mouth formed an 'O'.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Beck asked.

"Like I said earlier, we attend a special school and they teach us how to hunt down the kishin eggs and witches" Maka explained.

"Cool" Jade said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? It's fascinating" she grumbled.

"It's scary" Robbie muttered.

"That's because you're a scaredy cat… no wait…wouldn't that be me since my name is cat?" the red –head asked with a ponderous expression.

Robbie's head hung upon hearing her comment.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone, I don't want anyone else to get involved" Maka asked.

"Fine just promise not to get killed" Tori said pulling Maka into a hug.

"Alright" Maka giggled returning the gesture.

"Meh whatever" Jade muttered giving a small smile.

Everyone else nodded and smiled, promising not to tell a soul.

"Let's head back home" Tori suggested as she started walking another way.

After everyone had left a purple coat figure landed on the picnic table where the teenagers were just sitting.

"I'm up against a Death-scythe? No matter I shall still emerge victorious" they muttered after they read a certain albino's wavelength.

Under the figures breath they started to chant, "Pon-pon ponies Ghost Carriage!"

Something poofed out, a dark shimmering transparent horse with a small carriage.

The figure jumped in and vanished in a matter of seconds.

**~0o0~**

***The next day***

The birds sung their morning song for it was Saturday. A very hot Saturday.

A certain brunette rolled in bed groaning.

Sitting up in bed she placed her hands on her face and neck feeling a wet substance.

'_Ew am I sweating' _she thought.

She got up from her bed and proceeded to the window.

Unclasping the lock she opened it and was greeted by an immense heat which radiated from the sun.

Groaning once again she thought of a plan to get rid of this horrid heat.

She went back to her bed and grabbed her phone, dialing in some numbers.

***Downstairs* **

"Maka it's so hot!" Soul groaned throwing his head backwards on the couch.

"Don't remind me Soul" the ash-blonde replied.

They were currently on the couch. Maka with her legs on Soul's lap and said albino just sitting there being a leg rest.

Maka groaned once again and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"It's as hot as a summer day in Death City" Soul remarked.

Maka shrugged, back in Death City when summer was around the corner, the weapon and miester would usually pick missions out of the scorching heat of Nevada. Preferably somewhere cooler.

But unfortunately for them it wasn't summer and L.A had many heat waves.

A brunette came dashing downstairs.

"Guys guess what!" she said all excited.

"What's up?" Maka asked glancing at her.

"It's hot" Soul remarked.

Tori rolled her eyes, "Duh that's why we're going to the beach!"

Soul and Maka turned to her with a grin.

"Cool"

"Awesome! But wait, I don't have a swimsuit" Maka added.

Soul burst out laughing making Maka's pale cheeks grow crimson.

"How can you not bring a swimsuit!? It's L.A, beaches!"

Maka's eyebrow twitched.

"Maka-Chop!"

A big book was brought down on Soul's head which threw him backwards and the off the couch.

"So…not cool" he groaned.

Tori stifled a giggle.

"Who else is going?" Maka asked.

"Well you know everyone, we're going in Beck's trailer" Tori replied.

"Alright…but I still don't have a swimsuit" Maka said.

Tori had a small smirk, "Don't worry I got you 'covered'"

**~0o0~**

A blush crept onto Maka's pale cheeks s she observed herself in the mirror.

"I thought you said 'I got you covered'!" Maka shrieked covering her almost exposed chest.

Tori whistled innocently suddenly finding the ceiling interesting.

Maka muttered something under her breath making the brunette giggle.

"Don't worry you look super cute!"

Once again the miester turned pink.

"Y-you think I looked cute?" Maka asked in disbelief.

"Yup! I'm sure everyone else will think you're cute too!" Tori giggled. _'Especially Soul' _she inwardly added.

The female mister stood there in front of the mirror admiring the pink two piece swimsuit which had a small whit bow on the top part.

Maka groaned, "Fine I'll wear it"

**~0o0~**

Six teens sprawled out on the floor of the trailer groaning as the heat slapped their moist skin.

"Damn it's hot" Soul muttered as he fanned himself and Maka.

"Don't worry we're almost there guys" Tori said.

"We better not get trapped inside again" Jade muttered.

Maka raised an eyebrow, "You were trapped in here?"

Tori laughed, "Don't worry that's not going to happen", _'Hopefully' _she inwardly added.

**~0o0~**

***Da Beach***

A light tap came from outside the trailer.

"You guys can come out" Beck's muffled voice said.

"Will do we're just getting our stuff" Tori called back.

Said brunette gathered her things along with Maka, Cat and Jade.

Soul's eyes widen figuring something out, good thing her remembered to bring a pack of tissues.

**A/N: Ok that's it, eh I'm feeling down.**

**A Paper Flower: Yep and the game comes from Square Enix like the anime. That's cool! And thanks.**

**Neko lady88: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Tasolae: Thank you very much; I'll try to keep them in character!**

**Komamura's son: Yeah it didn't pass! That makes me so happy.**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: I hope enjoyed this chapter as well and thanks.**

**DatHetaliaGuest: Yeah I heard of it but I haven't read it. Lucky I wish I could go to Comic Con! I live in San Diego so I'm so close! My friend is going and he's also going to Anime Expo that bastard!**

**monkeyqueen88: ahh! Once again I wanna go I'm so close to it! Grell! Instead of fangirling we fangrell! **

**SassySimoneEvans: Cool an Ax. And it's diamond! **

**Rin Hijiri: Sorry for late update and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Guest: Ok I'm gunna get all bitchy, you will have to be patient with me, a lot of family shit is happening and we're finally moving, I just wanna start new with all the shit that has happened! And at least I won't abandon this story like MOST people do their stories. They say they're going to take a break and come back and they never come back, and can you at least b grateful that I update gosh! **

**Txter: Aw thanks.**

**Ok that's it, you all get junk food. No question of the day I'm too upset… oh you can leave me some questions and I will use that. Thanks.**

**P.S; don't forget to review, it always makes me happy *smiles* **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'll be honest with you guys… I've been neglecting this story *cries* But that doesn't mean I'll stop updating! I guess the most I update would be during summer break! I've been working hard in school and trying to come up with chapters, I decided to take a break, I ended up playing Blazblue: Calamity Trigger. (Awesome opening!) Finishing Lucky Star, almost done with Attack on titan (Holy shit man!) Still need to finish Princess Jellyfish! (Thank you SassySimoneEvans!) P.S: I might have an idea for a Soul Eater and Attack on titan crossover! Enough rambling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Victorious!**

**Chapter 10: Da beach part 1**

Warm crimson liquid squirted out of a certain albino's nasal canal.

'_A shit' _he thought grabbing yet another tissue.

"Yo Soul you alright?" Andre asked he put his hair in a low ponytail.

"Yeah?"

"Well you've been shoving tissues in your nose since the girls changed into their swimsuits" Andre chuckled.

A small blush crept onto Soul's cheeks.

"Um, I'm just…allergic to the sea?"

**~0o0~**

"Common take it off!"

"You look cute!"

Hands roamed on Maka's clothing, pulling on it.

Said girl turned crimson as Tori and Cat giggled, though the ash-blonde inwardly smiled, remembering a pair of twin pistols.

After much battle with the clothes, Maka was finally in her two-piece swimsuit.

'_At least I'm not the only one in this ridiculous swimsuit' _Maka thought looking over at Tori in her purple two-piece, then Cat in her simple red two-piece and lastly Jade in a plain black –two piece.

"Hey Maka! Go look for Soul, he won't hurry up!" Tori said trying to contain her laughter.

As always the oblivious Maka went to look for her weapon partner.

**~0o0~**

Soul blushed as he saw his miester approach him. In an instant he stuffed yet another tissue in his nose.

"Soul are you ok we've been waiting for you" Maka asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just changing" Soul explained.

It took a minute for the young miester to figure out Soul's real reason for staying behind.

"Maka Chop!"

Once again a large boo was brought down on Soul's cranium.

Soul groaned in pain as he gathered himself. Rubbing the pain out of the back of his head, he blushed when he took another glance at Maka.

"You…um…look cute" he commented scratching his cheek.

For what seemed like the hundredth time Maka turned crimson.

"Thanks…it feels weird though, lots of…um guys have been staring at me" the ash-blonde tighten her fists and slightly bit her lip.

An idea popped into the albino's head as he began to unfasten the buttons of his plaited shirt.

Taking off the shirt, revealing his infamous scar, he placed the shirt over his miesters shoulders.

Maka's eyes widen a bit surprised in her weapons actions.

"Thanks Soul" she muttered with a small smile.

Soul grinned, "Anything for my miester"

Maka lifted her hand up, making contact with his chest scar, sending shivers up his spine.

Soul placed a hand over her small one.

"It's ok" he whispered.

She smiled and nodded.

"I know, but it will still hurt me, even just a bit"

"Do you regret your decision that night?" he asked.

"I would change how it would've gone but no, if you haven't hurt that night we wouldn't have tapped our true power, if I had escaped, I don't I would've met Crona" Maka smiled remembering her pinkentte friend back in Death City.

Soul grinned; "Good because I don't regret anything" The albino pulled the ash-blonde into a hug before letting go.

Both a bit crimson but smiling.

"Let's head back with the others" Maka suggested.

**~0o0~**

"What took so long?" Tori asked a little playful smirk on her lips.

"Yeah were you guys making out or something?" Rex commented.

"Why did you bring Rex?" Jade asked the curly-haired teen.

"He wanted to get a tan" Robbie replied.

"Ooh did you run into those ketchup eggs!?" Cat giggled.

"Kishin" Beck and Tori said at the same time causing them to giggle and blush.

Maka and Soul blushed.

"N-no I just couldn't find him" she muttered.

"Whatever let's just get in the water!" Jade groaned.

Andre chuckled and grabbed her arm fragging her to the sea.

"Robbie want to make a sand castle with me?" Cat asked smiling sweetly.

Robbie nodded like a madman and plopped down on the sand and started to work on their sandcastle.

"Common Maka let's get in!" Tori giggled grabbing said girl dragging her out to the sea.

"Let's follow I know something interesting is bound to happen" Soul said rolling his eyes.

Beck nodded and followed along.

As Jade and Andre planned a splash attack on Tori, Maka, Soul and Beck, Cat and Robbie stayed at the shore building their sandcastle.

Soul grunted when a certain miester of his pushed him down into the water.

"Maka!" he shouted quickly getting up to chase said girl who was laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"They're so cue together!" Tori squealed.

Beck raised an eyebrow and returned his gaze back to the game of 'Catch the Miester'.

'_They do make a cute couple' _Beck thought inwardly smiling.

"They need to get together" Tori giggled.

Beck chuckled, "Ok, ok I get it, you ship them"

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Ship? I'm just saying that they should get together, they'd make a cute couple"

"That's a ship Tori" Beck chuckled.

"…anything else I need to know about this _ship_?" Tori asked slightly puffing out her cheeks.

"Do you have a ship name for them?" Beck asked smirking a bit.

Tori snapped her fingers, "Moul!"

Beck made a slight face, "…how about…Soma"

Tori's face brightened, "I love it! It's much cuter than… Moul"

Beck shook his head and petted the brunettes head making her blush a bit.

A giant splash was heard making Tori and Beck turn to face a certain weapon that had a certain miester over his shoulder.

Another giant splash was heard as Jade and Andre appeared out of nowhere and started splashing salty water on the weapon and miester making them fall to their butts.

This made Beck and Tori laugh like there' no tomorrow.

**~0o0~**

"Do you have the seashells Robbie?" Cat asked in a serious tone.

Robbie gave a salute and handed her a red bucket.

Cat grabbed the bucket and crouched down; she started to put the seashells in their rightful place on the sandcastle.

"Them seashells are so pretty" Cat said placing the last seashell on the top.

"Mission accomplished!" Cat yelled fist pumping the air.

"Yay!" Robbie squealed.

"Calm down this is a man's job, we don't need no girls squealing" Cat said seriously, making the curly-haired teen tense up.

"Yes ma'am" Robbie mumbled.

'_Dang she's in her serious mode' _he thought as he watched the red-head carefully inspect the freshly made sandcastle.

"Wow that's a pretty sandcastle!" a blonde girl squealed as she approached Cat and Robbie.

The young red-head gleamed with happiness, "You really think so?"

The blond grinned and nodded.

"Hey how about we make a sandcastle together!" Cat suggested.

"Really? That'd be so cool! My names Patty by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Cat!"

"Wow cats are cute but giraffes are cuter! I wish my name was Giraffe1" Patty said pouting a bit.

After a bit of small talk Robbie left to hang out with the guys seeing that he didn't want to hang out with girls all the time.

"Did you leave Cat all alone?" Beck asked.

"Nah this other named Patty came and now all they're talking about are giraffes and cats" Robbie said scratching his cheek.

Soul froze for a moment, "Wait her name is Patty, she's been talking about giraffes, is she short and have short blonde hair?"

Robbie blinked, "Actually yeah"

A small grin started to grow on the demon-scythe's face.

"I'm gunna go get Maka, she's in for a small surprise" Soul said before taking off leaving Beck and Robbie confused.

**A/N: That does it for today folks! Sorry for neglecting this story because of all my shit, but everything is getting better! A new house a fresh start!**

**Shout-outs: **

**Komamura's son: *heavy blush then faints from nosebleed***

**A Paper Flower: Hehe thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**vampire2001: Really!? Thank so much! **

**DatHetaliaGuest: AWW thanks! It's that bunny from Hetalia! Dang I forgot the name! *sob* **

**SassySimoneEvans: I hope Soul's reaction was on the spot!**

**Rin Hijiri: Update complete!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Thanks, sorry had a small case of writers block *sweat drop* **

**Thank you all who reviewed! I feel like people have forgotten the story, though it's mostly my fault, but don't worry I shall not discontinue the story! **

**Question of the day: Any anime you recommend? Something that's not over 100 or like the usual 24-26 episodes thanks! (Looking for anime to watch over the summer)**

**Today's treat: Magic cookies!**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
